


Detour

by electronic_elevator



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: (but no one sees), Date Night, Desperation, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, In Public, Omorashi, Other, bathrooms are closed trope, pissing outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronic_elevator/pseuds/electronic_elevator
Summary: There’s a cute looking waterfront park across the way from the restaurant, and you think exploring it would be a lovely way to extend the romantic date you’ve been having with the Actor. Your date, however, is rapidly growing desperate…
Relationships: Actor Mark/Reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Detour

Classically romantic things like chocolates, flowers, and the good old fashioned fancy dinner date were classic for a reason. This was something that you and the Actor agreed on. 

With the constraints that existed on your life together, you tried not to frequent any particular place. This had some downsides, but the notable upside that you got to try all kinds of different places. Tonight’s venture was a little Italian place with pasta so delicious that you had to take your dessert to-go. 

As you were preparing to leave, the Actor noted a bit of a twinge in his bladder, but it wasn’t worth holding you up for. Well, maybe it was less of a twinge and more of a need, but it was only slight. It wasn’t too long a drive back to the house, and although you’d had to park a few blocks away, it still never occurred to the Actor that it would become a problem. 

You had already stood, finishing off your water before collecting the dessert boxes and assuring the tip was in place. “Ready to go, my love?” you asked. 

“Yep, all ready.” The Actor stood, joining you and resting a hand gently on your back as you exited the restaurant. 

Outside, rather than walking towards the car as Mark had expected, you paused and looked around — just panning the area. You were in a smaller neighborhood, and had driven in along a park that bordered the waterfront. Your gaze settled on the park again and you asked, “Would you like to walk around the park for a bit?”

Given the Actor’s need to pee, no. He’d much prefer to head back to the house, although it did look like a nice park and if he was less uncomfortable he would’ve enjoyed the walk with you. “It’s getting rather dark. Most parks close at dusk,” he said dismissively, turning in the direction of the car and hoping that would be enough to get you to forget it and follow him. 

He was displeased to instead see you step forward, into the street and towards the park. You called over your shoulder, “What, there’s no walls; how are they gonna close it?” 

Still, it was nothing he couldn’t handle. He didn’t need to go _that_ badly, it’s just that… he should’ve at the restaurant. With the briefest of glances back at the building, he followed you over. You peered at a sign next to the beginning of the walking path. 

“You’re right. It closes at dusk. But hey, I can still see; we can argue that it’s not dusk yet if anyone stops us.” You transferred the desserts to your other hand so you could take Mark’s, smiling at him lovingly. 

…He smiled back. Committing a minor crime with his love was a delightful way to spend an evening. He could set aside a little discomfort. 

You walked together, chatting about the restaurant and how it compared to some of the others. “Although, I suppose it’s unfair to make our judgement before we’ve had the desserts. You know I’ll start eating mine in the car, right?” 

The Actor laughed lightly — _very_ lightly when he realized even the tightening of his abdominal muscles constricted his bladder in an alarming way. “Yes, Y/N, I do know.” Dessert leftovers rarely made it back to the manor in one piece. 

You took a winding path to the water, which was of course what you’d wanted to see when you asked Mark to come to the park. As you approached and the gentle crashing of the surf became audible, Mark fought the urge to squirm. He hadn’t thought about this aspect, and the sound was shockingly effective at turning a pronounced discomfort to a pronounced urgency. Surely, though, since this was what you had wanted to see, you wouldn’t linger too long… and after what would admittedly be a long and uncomfortable drive home, he would still be able to make it. Surely.

It was pretty clear this region hadn’t had a natural beach, but one had been installed to make a swimming area. Still, it was nicely landscaped. 

“It’s pretty here,” you commented, leaning your head onto Mark’s shoulder. He gave a perfunctory hum of agreement, unable to appreciate it — or you — half as much as he’d like to. It’s not like you went out like this terribly often, and the Actor wasn’t happy to be wasting it.

“…What’s wrong, my love?” you asked, turning towards him. 

Mark, who thought he had been being extremely subtle, wasn’t sure how you could tell. “Nothing,” he said, but now that you weren’t leaning on him took the opportunity to shift on his feet. Not squirming; just trying to find a more comfortable way to stand — with that damn water in the background, he had to.

You were visibly unconvinced, so the Actor put on a warm smile, putting his arms around you to pull you close… gently. Given the way his belt felt as if it were cutting into him, he wanted to avoid any extra pressure. “Nothing’s wrong,” he repeated, then kissed you. 

But, not even that fully convinced you. You reached up, running your fingers through his hair. “No, you’re distracted. What’s up?” He supposed you knew him too well… and honestly, it made him feel good that he couldn’t get away with a fake smile and a distraction.

Mark wanted to come up with something other than the truth to tell you, but god, it was hard to think about anything other than peeing as soon as he could. Then, he realized this was a public park, so there should definitely be some public bathrooms… and, he knew he should be honest with you, anyway, even if it was embarrassing to admit he needed to go so badly that he couldn’t think straight. “It’s just that I’ve got to use the bathroom. I thought we were going right home. Do you think this park has one I could duck into on our way out?”

You gave him a sympathetic look. “Oh, so that’s why you wanted to head right to the car. You should’ve used the one at the restaurant!” Mark squirmed under the admonishment, even if it was lighthearted. He didn’t like feeling vulnerable like this — at least not in public. You scanned the park. “Hm, there’s a building over there. You think that’s a bathroom?” 

It seemed like it. The building was near enough to the beach that it would function well, but set back far enough that it didn’t disrupt the scenery. “Would you mind if we checked?” Mark was trying to sound nonchalant, like he hadn’t started to think he might not make if home if he had to try. 

You agreed, so you walked together further into the park, hands clasped. You could tell he was really uncomfortable, so you rubbed the back of his hand with your thumb soothingly. “It probably is — they’d need somewhere for people on the beach,” you said, an attempt to reassure.

Mark gave a noise of agreement that didn’t sound very reassured. He couldn’t be — not when his clothes felt tight and he felt hot and so, so full that it jostled with every step. As you approached, he felt a flicker of hope as the signs on the doors and water fountain out front confirmed it was indeed a bathroom. “Oh, great,” he breathed. 

“I’ll wait here,” you offered, and the Actor nodded as he quickly took the last few steps to the door. With relief so close, it seemed even more urgent, and he pressed his thighs together as he tried the door handle. It didn’t open, and in the Actor’s resulting state of alarm he only thought to try it again, more vigorously this time. It still didn’t budge. 

He squirmed petulantly, legs still pressed together, as he turned back to you. “It’s locked!” he complained, much whinier than he wanted to sound. But he was really nervous now — he’d so completely overestimated himself. There was no way he’d make it home if he couldn’t get into the bathrooms here. 

You looked worried for his sake. “Try the girls’.” 

The Actor gave you a slightly scandalized look. 

“No one else is here!” 

He admitted you had a point, but he still tried the handle on the men’s again, outright yanking at it, before walking stiffly over to the women’s. That was locked, too. “Fuck!!” he swore. “It’s because the damn park is closed and we shouldn’t be here!”

It was unfair to blame you for this, and he didn’t really — even if you hadn’t come to the park, you wouldn’t be home yet, and the Actor had realized he wouldn’t’ve made it either way — but he was embarrassed and it was easier to complain about the immediate problem that he hadn’t been responsible for than the impending one that he would be. 

…The hurt look on your face didn’t make him feel better, though, and he looked away. He had to cross his legs outright, now. His body was severely displeased from being teased with relief. 

You took a second to speak up, but then you suggested, “We could go back to the restaurant. They’d let you use theirs.” 

For a second, he imagined how that would go. Potty-dancing his way back and trying not to hold himself while he asked the overworked maître d' to please let him use the bathroom he’d had the opportunity for less than an hour ago. His face grew hot. He simply couldn’t. _You_ seeing him like this was embarrassing, but okay. A street full of strangers seeing him like this would be too much to bear. He shook his head. “I can’t, Y/N.”

You thought hard, looking around again. “Just go on a tree, my love. We’re the only ones here.” 

“Y/N, c’mon! I’m not— that’s indecent.”

“You’re about to piss yourself, Mark, you’ve got to do something.”

Mark swore, still squirming on the spot. 

“Come on. Come here.” You walked to him, putting an arm around his shoulders and gently but forcefully guiding him forward. This forced him to uncross his legs so he could walk, and he nearly leaked. He couldn’t help it — he _had_ to hold himself at this point to stop it. 

The Actor was distracted enough that he didn’t pester you about where you were guiding him until you stopped him in front of a park bench. It faced away from the rest of the park — towards the water, which you were torturously in-range of hearing again. The Actor whimpered, hoping you knew how damn close he was to losing it. He didn’t want to voice it. 

“Sit down. Take your dick out. Piss on the ground. No one will see — if they see us, they’ll just assume we’re sitting together — and you’ll avoid ruining your pants.” You sat down, leaving space for the Actor to join you. 

“What?!” he whined. This was a horrible solution! But with the sound of the water splashing on the rocks, he had no time to complain, let alone make you think up a new plan. He whimpered again, sitting down reluctantly. In this position, his waistband cut dangerously into his over-full bladder. He fiddled with his fly, but his desperation made it excessively difficult. He started leaking for the first time, gasping in horror, but was finally able to free himself before he got too wet. He fumbled to get his cock out, dribbling all the way despite his best efforts to clamp it off, then aimed awkwardly at the ground between his feet. 

He had the dim concern that he was still going to splatter on his shoes and maybe his pants, too, but none of that mattered when he was finally getting to piss. The relief was enough to draw a moan from him even as he realized it was definitely getting on his shoes, and making a puddle between his feet as he was peeing faster than could be absorbed by the compacted ground. None of that mattered, either, until he noticed you had picked your feet up, and he was suddenly so embarrassed that his stream dried up well before he was done. He made a choked sound at the terrible loss of relief. “Don’t look,” he whimpered. 

“I’m not,” you said. He wasn’t sure if you _had been_ but he was desperate to finish and willed his body to keep going. He’d never been pee-shy before and it was torture. Luckily, with a deep breath and a wiggle he got going again, and was able to empty himself completely, down to the last trickle. 

He’d still leaked, and there was splatter on his pants besides, but being empty felt _so_ good that he just sat for a second, sighing.

“…All done?” you asked gently, turning back to him. 

“…Yeah,” he started, quickly tucking himself away and re-zipping his pants, trying not to cringe at the leaks. (They weren’t visible, at least not in the dim light, so you didn’t know about them and he’d like to keep it that way.)

“I’m sorry, Mark,” you said sympathetically, rubbing his back. 

Mark leaned over, giving you a quick kiss but still avoiding your gaze. “No… I’m sorry. I’m sorry I ruined our date.” 

“You didn’t,” you insisted. You looked down at the ground, carefully avoiding the puddle by standing up off to the side of the bench. “I had a lovely night, and I don’t much care about this,” you promised. 

Despite prior experience with you and this kind of thing, it was hard for him to believe that, at least completely. Mark stood too, although given he was already in the puddle he didn’t need to be as careful. He wiped his shoes off in the grass.

You, again, could tell that he was still upset. “We’ll do a redo sometime, okay?” You kissed his cheek, then started walking down the path. “Let’s head home. I’ll drive.” 

Mark sighed as he threw you the keys. It wouldn’t do to linger on what had happened, though he had a feeling the embarrassment would follow him for a while. “…Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> me: right, so, he’ll piss on a tree, right? maybe you can help him aim, that’s a spicy thing  
> me: …hm, nah, he’s gonna do it sitting.  
> me: what?  
> me: yeah. on like a park bench. he’s just gonna pull his dick out and aim at the ground.  
> me: …that’s not a thing? why would he do that?  
> me: because it’s hot  
> me: … okay you right


End file.
